


马德里爱情故事 03

by Nichtstrike



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichtstrike/pseuds/Nichtstrike
Summary: 恶俗肥皂剧，蘑卡，布卡西，皮卡西，卡西水均有提及本章提及：蘑卡 布卡西 卡西水warning：有布水暗示郑重申明：真人无关！无关！





	马德里爱情故事 03

卡西的餐厅从马德里进驻巴塞罗那，时髦值上线的媒体几乎都站在大厅里，唯独时髦值最高的哈维那边一个人都没派过来。卡西为了应对哈维的幺蛾子熬夜做了三个方案，现在他精神萎靡，眼神不断往入口处飘，错过了好几个问题。

拉莫斯从边门探出个脑袋，他冲卡西摇了摇头，意思是哈维不会过来了。卡西原本挺直的腰板微不可见地往下塌了一点，他真实地感受到遗憾，也许是因为那三个预案的就此报废。这间加泰罗尼亚风格的餐厅有不少哈维的影子，比如挑空了三家店才找到的窗帘，甚至这个剪彩仪式都是哈维亲自做的策划。卡西本着不用白不用的心态，一边感谢前男友一边照此安排。

然后他环顾四周，发现日防夜防的幺蛾子被亲手放了出来，飞得铺天盖地。无处不在的哈维特色激起了卡西的直男分手后遗症，即痛苦程度与分手天数成正比例增长，他发现大事不妙，因为他开始想念哈维。

—

事业有成的中年男人最不缺的就是应酬，为了庆祝也为了借酒浇愁，卡西拉上一帮好友去开party，几辆车排成一列在巴塞罗那海边飞驰而过。因卡西希望减少代驾数量，每辆车上至少坐了四个人，并且由于拉莫斯不愿意和他新认识的朋友（你只是想和他睡一觉，别以为我不知道，卡西这样说）分开，轿车后座上并排挤着三个成年男性。

黑发蓝眼的男人坐在拉莫斯和卡西之间，右手揽在拉莫斯的肩膀上左手伸向卡西，他自我介绍说他叫吉安路易吉·布冯，意大利来的，他的尾戒硌到卡西的皮肉。布冯挂着的头衔和哈维如出一辙，据说还和《餐厅》英国版有些合作。拉莫斯越过布冯的肩膀朝卡西眨眨眼睛，示意卡西把握一下这个能代替哈维的新朋友。卡西的手还在布冯手里，他很轻微地摇了摇头，意大利实在太远，不合适。这俩人的你来我往早被布冯察觉，意大利来的客人仍维持着公式化的微笑，在放开卡西的手之前加重力道捏了两下。

拉莫斯可不愿意听他的，party刚开始没多久他就带着布冯往外走，美其名曰谈生意。卡西站在一个小圈子的中间叹了口气，这下没人帮他喝了，苏打水伏特加一杯一杯往胃里倒。送走三波人之后卡西又叹了一口气，差点被自己身上散发出来的酒精味熏晕过去。

于是他推开门走出去，风兜头往脸上撞，巴塞罗那还是巴塞罗那，从上空能看见这座城市被整齐分割成小方块，所有人待在自己的方块里消耗白天和夜晚。卡西暂时还不想回去，他掏出手机给拉莫斯发消息，让他开车送他回家，没说回哪个。拉莫斯还没回消息，卡西靠在club门口的路灯柱边上，闭着眼睛醒酒。

他现在什么都没想，什么都不愿意想。

等拉莫斯姗姗来迟，卡西都快站着睡过去了。他放倒副驾驶的座椅，一句抱怨的话都说不出来，太他妈累了，卡西想。

车停下来他才舍得睁开眼睛，撇了一眼酒店的外立面又闭着眼睛解安全带。卡西这才想起来巴塞罗那的房子是哈维租给他的，现在别说拉莫斯，他自己都进不去。他背靠着酒店服务台听拉莫斯说要一间大床房，对那种不可言说又耐人寻味的目光几乎免疫。

终于他感觉自己活了过来，卡西躺在床上呈一个大字，顶灯透过眼皮在他眼前投下一片隐隐约约的肉红色。他快睡着的时候拉莫斯终于洗完澡走了出来，两只手抓住他的脚踝把他往床下拖，赶他去洗澡。卡西嘟嘟囔囔地和拉莫斯讨价还价三个回合，就成功地留在了床上。最后拉莫斯说好，你就躺在这边不许动，还在空中装模作样划了一道线。

卡西应当珍惜来之不易的清净，可他就忍不住想了一下如果是哈维绝对会坚定赶着自己去洗澡的，顺便给他灌好几碗糖水，他必须得承认，他一天比一天更加想念哈维。说来惭愧，他和哈维睡了这么多年，仍只弯到脖子以下，现在哈维一走，基佬细胞就蹭蹭地往上窜。酒精果然是吐真剂，卡西翻个身把鼻子压在床垫里，吸到一鼻子消毒水味。

卡西的脑子被酒精浸泡了一晚上，完成撑着自己靠在床头上这一系列动作之后就已经头痛欲裂，拉莫斯还直接横躺在了他的腿上，卡西暗想大事不妙，他一点都不想知道拉莫斯和布冯谈的是什么生意。拉莫斯舒舒服服地枕着他的大腿，还颇为满意地晃了两下，他仍持有昨天晚上的意见，不管从哪个角度来说布冯都十分值得你去把握一下，说这就要把手伸出来做一个极其生动且传神的动作来表示把握。卡西眼疾手快抓住那只手，像哄小孩子一样拍了拍拉莫斯的手背让他哪凉快哪呆着去。

拉莫斯顺势爬起来找凉快地去了，走到房门口还不忘做一个打电话的手势。卡西表示拉莫斯着实操心太多，但也不失为一个很好的下属，他能给他提供有效的帮助，不管哪一方面；虽然更多时候带来无伤大雅的麻烦，也不管哪一方面。

至于另一位是怎么评述这一段关系的呢？受访者拉莫斯说：“他和卡西是纯洁的炮友关系，准确的说最近才是。”

之前卡西还和哈维在一起的时候，哈维没少为这事儿暴躁，卡西总整整齐齐地码出直男三连：我不是 我没有 你要这么想我也没办法。他和拉莫斯确实什么都没做，卡西特别委屈，难道一个基佬就不配拥有男性好友吗？哈维更生气：是个人都看出来拉莫斯想睡你，你眼睛长到脑袋后面去了吗？

现在他们分手了，这段办公室炮友情就在光天化日之下进行了。卡西是在床上可以任人摆布的那一类，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯表示用户体验良好，尤其是把他骑得面红耳赤的时候。

—

迫于生意上的压力，卡西还是去找布冯了。这次拉莫斯没有出现，他在电话里说地方都帮你订好了，放心大胆的喝！

喝什么喝，卡西盯着面前推过来的螺丝刀，还是要了一杯柠檬苏打。对面的意大利人挑了下眉毛，卡西见此只能配合地扯了扯嘴角表示歉意。像卡西这样的金牛座男性通常容易走两个极端，大部分时间他是比较好养活的即对生活质量没有什么太高的要求，俗称随遇而安；可某些特定的情况下他就会变得十分龟毛，比如这一个星期以来卡西的心情一直不太明媚，因此他坐在皮质沙发上想拉莫斯这定的都是什么鬼地方。

谈生意为什么不找个安静点的地方，卡西环顾四周，奈何太黑什么都看不清。拉莫斯这是想帮他事业感情两开花。枯木逢春，卡西想，这年头的助理都不容易啊，除了工作还得关心老板的感情生活，拉莫斯这作风简直在向皮克看齐。

布冯刚好想在西班牙发展，除了版图的扩张路线，他们的理念一拍即合。有一只手从黑暗中伸过来，意大利语在耳边轻轻绽开，布冯说合作愉快。作为一个功能健全的成年男性，卡西盯着布冯衔着烟的嘴唇，心说拉莫斯是对的。

—

布冯的航班到马德里那天拉莫斯又消失了，卡西在WhatsApp上给他发了无数条消息，哪条都显示undelivered，一个电话轻飘飘地打给卡西说他老家有事，只能麻烦您亲自去接机了。拉莫斯是铁了心要凑合上司和新客户，他又补充了一句，我把WhatsApp卸载了，我感觉我得到了重生。

意大利人带着一身南欧的气氛踏上西班牙的国土，再坐上卡西的副驾驶。他特意选了一个到达时间是半夜的周末航班，十分奇妙的搭配，也许休息时间就不能算职场潜规则吧。

布冯订的酒店离卡西家只隔着一个街区，因此要求卡西带着他去看看马德里的特产是合理的。

卡西开车在马德里的大街小巷窜来窜去，充分展现了一个本地人该有的素养，他作为一个餐饮行业从业者，对于这座城市里没能放在聚光灯之下的传统部分了如指掌，那些隐匿在旧城区巷子里的小酒馆里售卖的香煎吞拿鱼，街角咖啡店的玛芬，他收集这些信息像收集这座城市的历史。他们在旧城区待了两个晚上，第一夜的空气里填满加了香料的热红酒气味，第二夜他们走了三个街区去买传说中的白葡萄酒焗贻贝。旧城区是由红砖瓦连成的片，道路蜿蜒曲折就像是雕刻刀割开整块红色泥土。

—

拉莫斯周一上班之前特地去卡西的办公室转了一下，发现他的老板手掌撑着脸颊差点睡着。他意味深长地盯着困倦得要死的人，刚想说恭喜你告别了过去，现在拥抱新生活吧，卡西就眨了两下眼睛，点着腕表的玻璃面说上班时间没有办公室八卦。

事实上，卡西现在有点惊弓之鸟，具体症状为对于正式关系的恐惧，可能像每个离婚的男人叫嚣着奔向自由的未来世界，回家之后却对着家里的一室黑暗和一地鸡毛把轰轰烈烈的目标做成晚饭喂饱自己这样。看吧，哈维还是给卡西留下了不少的东西，有馈赠，也难以释怀。最成功且有效的一项就是保证仍有哈维的名字在卡西的心里，无论是饭粘子变成白月光，还是朱砂痣淡成蚊子血。

不过就算这样，短暂的肉体关系还是有必要找一下的。总是借酒浇愁对身体不好，健康的生活习惯包含健康的性生活。

马德里是卡西的地盘，哈维的爪子还没能长到伸过来搅出一滩浑水的程度。因此当布冯这个典型意大利人越过第勒尼安海之后，卡西也许可以拥有更多充实的夜晚。他的卧室里有一面落地窗，看出去就是露台和半个城市的夜景，窗帘允许那些永不熄灭的灯火摔倒在木地板上裂成两半。

卡西的目光无意识地偏向光的残骸，喉咙里发出类似吸气的声音，他被按着肩膀趴在床上，布冯从身后顶进去。他们都起了一层薄汗，手指把皮肤按出凹陷，那里血色变得更淡。

淋浴声让布冯差点没听到手机铃声，他按下接听键才想起来不打扰419对象私人生活的这个原则。电话那头说了一长串带着加泰罗尼亚口音的西班牙语，布冯听懂了不到百分之二十，但就那个语气，他可以确定对方脑子里装了点带颜色的东西。于是他相当客气的用意大利语说伊科尔现在可能没空听电话。正如他所料，对面沉默了两秒就说打错了，再听只剩忙音。

布冯把手机扔回床头柜，想这也不是什么大事，明天再说。


End file.
